implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Deal (album) (History of Margovya)
|producer = , |lastalbum = The Raging Fire (1997)|currentalbum = (1998)|nextalbum = The Real Deal: Live! (1999)}} The Real Deal is the eponymous first studio album of the Margovyan rock band . It was released all over Margovya and South America in December 12, 1998. It was preceded by an independent album by the band, The Raging Fire, which the band released themselves, all over Ikanua and its neighboring provinces, in 1997. History Shortly after the band was signed in to Tidzhomov Music Records following Andrey Vizinsky finishing second in the 1998 season of Svolochy Showdown, the band announced in their first press conference as a recording artist on September 27, 1998, that their eponymous first album will be released all over Margovya and in some parts of South America in a couple of months. Two months later, the label released " ," Vizinsky's winner's single from Svolochy Showdown as the album's first single, and The Real Deal's debut single, on November 28, 1998, followed by the release of the album itself on December 12, 1998. The album contained three songs from their independent album The Raging Fire, namely "Post-hangover Syndrome," "Shit," and "Chick Next Door." The rest of the songs were all written by the band themselves, with special participation from frontman and lyricist in one of the songs in the album. The album also included a cover of 's debut single , which won them the 1998 Sergei Eisenstein Performing Arts Awards for Best Cover. The song was included as a B-side to the band's own debut single ""Road's End." The album reached gold status by December 31, 1998. The label released another single, entitled " " on January 8, 1999, where it debuted at Top 4 in the Margovyan Top 100. On January 12, 1999, the album reached platinum status in Margovya, and started getting certifications from other parts of South America. The Real Deal also achieved gold status in Mexico, and that was shortly after the release of the band's third single, " " on February 3, 1999. The release of the band's fourth and last single from the album, " " on March 2, 1999 prompted the band to conduct a tour overlapping their on-going The Raging Fire tour, which was called "The Real Deal" tour. The Real Deal's eponymous debut album sold a total of 6.7 million copies in Margovya and 2.9 million copies in other parts of the world, and was received well by critics. Concept and music Release and artwork Critical Reception Charts and certifications Controversy Track listing , |title2 = Post-hangover Syndrome |length2 = 4:40 |writer2 = Vizinsky |title3 = |length3 = 5:12 |writer3 = Vizinsky, |title4 = |length4 = 3:54 |writer4 = Vizinsky |title5 = Get Real |length5 = 4:06 |writer5 = Shevchenko |title6 = Grab It |length6 = 4:02 |writer6 = Rondayev, M., |title7 = |length7 = 5:47 |writer7 = Vizinsky |title8 = Rom 335 |length8 = 4:37 |writer8 = The Real Deal |title9 = |length9 = 3:48 |writer9 = Rondayev, A., Shevchenko |title10 = Pirates |length10 = 3:50 |writer10 = Vizinsky, |title11 = It's Our Turn |length11 = 4:13 |writer11 = Vizinsky |title12 = Shit |length12 = 4:05 |writer12 = Vizinsky, Shevchenko |title13 = (Cover of the song by ) |length13 = 4:29 |writer13 = |title14 = Chick Next Door |length14 = 3:47 |writer14 = Vizinsky |total_length = 60:21 }} Category:Music Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya)